Parallel Lovers Part II
by SernityXofXBlood
Summary: The New Life of Opal, Where the story REALLY starts
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE II

My New Life. My Only Life. My Destined Life. I am known as Opal The Witch of Witches. As I am the most powerful being to live in these times. The Era of Empires. Not something that would sound familiar to you. As it is a time so far back no geologist could even dream of thinking about it. A time of hate , love , war, and confusion. A time where a constant battle rages on between the subjects of The King. And my subjects. I live in a swamp called Swamp of Secrets. No one dare enters these swamps of fear of the many creatures I have created to guard my many secrets and treasures which lie hidden in plain sight here. Only 2 villages live here. They are known to the people as Tribe of Waters and Tribe of Dragons. Two villages which I have made to train in the ways of Magic. Fighting. Warriors. Witches. Wizards. And ninjas. They were the only humans who ever had direct contact with me. I am but 17 years of age and already so famous. My closest friend Danny was kidnapped two weeks ago and I can not locate him in any if the dungeons of The King. This is my current greatest concern. I have agents of human and non searching for any sign of my greatest treasure. Even my right hand spy, Striker. Only I had mastered the art of training animals in order to be spies and warriors. So if someone saw a hawk to close to them they would not think for a second that it was any threat, Why of course Striker is a hawk. Dragons haunted every single one of The Kings Villages waiting for a tiny hint as to The Kings locations and plans, and even warriors in The Kings army were secretly on my side. I myself had been searching day and night as well. It was all in vain. And it tortured my nights so that I can not even sleep for more then a second. But I swear under The Great Lady and The Kings downfall that I will get him back, and if he is hurt in the slightest scratch I would kill all who were in my way and all who even dared look at me even with mercy filled eyes.

I walked through the trees which danced and sang against the wind in my Swamp of Secrets. Well not s much walked as rode on a magical enchanted flying broomstick. ANYWAY. Creatures of my creation pranced around below me 45 feet on the ground. There was only one way out of these woods and unless you could fly you weren't going to find it.

The sudden change in the grey clouds surrounding me was so sudden I had to stop and reconduct my vision. It went from relaxingly depressing to brightly painted blue. I knew I had left the Swamps but this was not the usual color of the sky in this country. It was always pink or some random color such as purple but never blue. And the most bizarre part. Silence, absolute silence. If there was one thing I could not stand was quietness. It scared me. No wind. No birds. No water. Nothing. Pure nothingness.

I sped up on my broom stick. The colors of the air blending together to make n big mess. Still as I

flew. My hair stayed in its place. No wind, still no wind. Thats not possible. I came upon The Kings palace. Yes I knew where he resided and lived. I did not come to his boarders often. As I did not wish to set eyes upon my foe. Ever. But after 17 years The King had managed to capture me only once and Danny three times exactly. Even when I had set Danny free and escaped myself. I had never even caught a glimpse of him. But now I had had enough, The King had rampaged my home. My friends. My creations. and now Danny. The King had been on a sage through my Swamp. He lost many many many men and people, he himself had escaped somehow. When I asked the villagers if they could give me a description of him I would not believe their words. They had all said The King was me as a man. Every single feature he looked like me. From the hair to the body figure. They said he was amazingly beautiful. His eyes were cold and hard. Yet some of the children had told me he was hiding how he really felt. I did not believe it then and I will not believe it now. I refused to think me and The King had ANYthing in common.

The palace was made of green and blue marble, not a rare material here. Guards surrounded every inch of the outside walls. A white dragon glided over the area of the castle. A dragon named Cloud. A dragon that I knew well and a dragon that would not make notice of my entrance. Ninjas prowled in the shadows below. They were nothing to handle though. My feet dangled in the air as i watched the ground looking for ways into the palace without causing hassle. To my displeasure I saw none. Cloud spotted me and maneuvered in graceful strokes over to my side he looked at me wit his pale pale pale blue eyes with intensity. I did not even shudder at his closeness.

" I simply wish to find my friend and I do not want to cause a fuss perchance can you help me?" I asked him with the usual steadiness in my tone of voice. Cloud let out a strong breath equivalent to that which would have been wind if there was any blowing.

" Very well Opal the Witch if you do not cause ruckus then I shall let you in go through the chimney over there there are no guards once you are in the room. " Cloud spoke in a loud whisper filled with wisdom and strength. I nodded and smiled.

" Thank you" was all I replied back and whizzed by him over top the marble chimney smog poured out. Forcing me to cover my nose and eyes. Water slipped down my cheek. " Come on down we go" I told my steed and I hopped down into the dark tube keeping my mouth as shut as possible it felt like an hour before I landed harshly on my bum. The coals were still burning and hot and I yelped to myself as I rushed out onto the cold stone floor. I looked up the chimney my broom waiting for its chance to come down However as enchanted as it may have been it was still not fire proof. " Go hide I will handle this" I whispered up to it the bristles went limp and Shy went away. That is what I named the broom. I brushed myself off creating a smoke screen from all the ashes on me. I coughed my throat felt immensely dry. I heard footsteps and looked around the room for a hiding spot. " Shit nothing!" I scolded in my head. It was just a stupid storage closet. Then I spotted it as the handle to the room clicked. Peasant clothes. Ragged and dirt stained. I thought as fast as I could manage and lunged for the clothes.

The door opened. I tossed my witches hat into a dusty corner and grabbed a broom. 2 men came in. Dressed in silver amour. They looked at me and I felt my stomach churn. Please do not let them see who I am.

" Hay there you are! where have you been?" one of them asked their voiced came out muffled and soft. I looked up at them not speaking. My voice would make them recognize me. The other one grabbed my arm I almost fought back but decided against it, to suspicious. " The King has been waiting for almost an hour for his food!" he added and they both lead me out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two II

The guards lead me to what I assumed was the royal kitchen. Cooks and maids ran about preparing the dinner for The King. Apparently

I had just replaced The Kings right hand maid. The one who set up his bath served him his food. Followed him everywhere to tend to his needs. This was the perfect chance to get closer to my enemy and possibly find out where he was hiding MY Danny. Whom I was beginning to miss dreadfully. I had already thought of my cover name. Shiana. I waited for the platters to be completely done.

Though I knew this would be the only chance I got to get close to The King. I resented the fact that I had to serve him hand and feet. I heard the finished bell ring and I grabbed 8 of the 30 gold treys. Using some of my magic to help keep them balanced. I sighed to myself and headed out the door into the dinning room. There I was met by a long meant to serve 50 table made entirely of diamonds. It was empty however. I shook my head and tried not to look to eager, as I set the meals in assorted order along the table and went back for more. It took a full half hour to just set up the table by myself. And still no sign of The King. Not to mention I was getting fed up with the guards ordering me around. I stood at the kitchen door waiting. Waiting to come face to face with my sworn enemy.

Hours passed still a no show. A killer storm had formed outside. The thunder was so loud it had already managed to knock various items from their stands. By my guess it was already an hour into the night. Then the main doors were thrown opened and a weary parcel man fell to the ground before everyone. The guards raced over to him the man looked close to death and had scars and bruises all over his body. His breathing was shallow and seemed to require a lot of energy. I watched with curiosity.

"Speak Man!!!" the head guard growled. The weak man quivered at his voice I took half a step forward. The man laying on the ground looked up with tired eyes which sparked quickly and made my chest stir.

"It is The King...." he coughed up blood I took another step closer slowly. He took a deep breath. " He has been captured by The Wicked Three" he finished the entire room seemed to froze. Even I at the name he had spoken made my finger tips flare.

The man passed out the guards left him there running out of the room. Everyone else was still glued in place. I blinked and raced over to the man. "Well! Get to work!!! " I ordered it was a mistake but no one caught it. Confused by the power in my voice they all went back to work. I picked the man up and gasped. He was not a man. But a boy. Only a year younger then I i'd guessed. He had blonde hair and was matted and worn. "Poor thing" I whispered he stirred and mumbled in his sleep.

" Opal...have to find Opal the Witch...." then went quiet again. I froze. Why was this boy looking for me. I shook my head and put it in the back of my mind. I carried him out of the room.

The long hallway made of marble and sapphire had many doors along it. I walked for what seemed like ages carrying the boy in my arms to the very last of the least doors and stepped in. This was my room. It was fairly large. A single person canopy bed and two windows. It was three times as large as the other maids rooms. I set the boy on my bed and went for the pail of water.

I sat the bucket of water on the bedside table and dipped a rag in it. " Healing Wisp" I summoned and the water in the pail rippled and turned a cosmic blue. I dipped it again. The rag the color of a pig turned clean and glowed a slight orange color. I wiped it across his forehead. He gasped but did not awaken I strained some of the water into his mouth and made him swallow. " Repair please" I asked the spirit of healing which was now housing inside of him. It took a few minuets before I knew the process was done and I tried letting the spirit go. However it protested.

" I wish to stay here I have a strange feeling about this child I promise I will not harm him or take control of him he will not even know I am here" came a soft voice of a guy that swirled around the room, I sighed.

" Fine but as soon as he wishes you gone.." I started but did not finish the boy now clean and refreshed opened his eyes. Which were a very pretty color of purple. I looked at him patiently he saw me and shot up in suprize. " Do not fret I am only your nurse. What is your name and mission?" I asked in a quiet voice. He looked at me with recognition in his eyes. I smiled slightly.

" I tell my mission only to that whom it is for" he spit out I laughed and pulled down my worn out hood letting my blonde hair fall down and around me shoulders the blue streaks making me a dead give away I did not take off the other spell though. He gasped and hopped out of bed and bowed before me. " Lady Opal I apologize my name is Eric I have been sent to find you by my trainer Sir Danny" he quickly changed his attitude my eyes widened. Danny...

" Tell me Eric! Where is Danny??? where is The King keeping him?? is he hurt???" I slipped up and let my concern show. He was silent and I reached my hand slightly.

" I do not know where he is....I do know he i somewhere far far East even passed The Great Spirits Gardens from what I hear he is being held captive and as a hostage who ever had him caught has been trying to force answered out of him about I don't know what he sent a messenger to me telling me to find you on my way to your swamp I had come cross The King himself you see I am an exile here and have disguised myself as a messenger so as not to be caught I saw him riding his horse at a fast speed when he stopped right in front of me I prayed to The Great One that he did not notice me but he did and started speaking when we were ambushed from every direction I fought best I could using every trick Danny had taught me to stay alive The King it was amazing I had never seen such swordsmanship. I was badly wounded and The King was poisoned with a dagger tip and fell he still fought though took at least half the army with him and majorly hurt the remaining half he was dragged away and I was knocked unconscious I did not know it had been The Wicked Three's doing until I saw the dagger left where The King had been. I ran here in only a few hours it was very unexpected of me." he said in only a couple breaths. I stared at him wide eyes. So far East MY Danny was being kept. And now The King was in trouble now as his number one enemy you would not think I would be concerned about if he is hurt or not but I do because he was my opponent and no one was going to kill him before me.

" Eric you have just become my new companion you will be traveling with me to find Danny and to rescue The King understand i return for your help I shall train you myself in Danny's place" I said to him in my crystal clear voice. He stumbled back and gazed at me.

" You wish to train me??? My dream is to be taught by the Great Opal of Witches. oh it is my honor! " he saluted me with utter respect and admiration. I nodded. I did not take personal apprentices often only those who could handle my secrets even had a chance so far only 2 out of many had become powerful sorcerous and wizard and now resided in the Southrenlands of Moore. But Eric had a strong aura about me even before the spirit had taken heed in his body which had only increased his aura by 2 fold. I looked out the window.

" Very well you start now first lesson broom riding" I stated and whistled opening my windows all the way Shy eagerly appeared awaiting me just out the window. Eric looked transfixed.

" But My Lady I do not have a broom" he whispered as if in the presence of a magical being. Oh wait...;

" Well my dear you will have to find one then I give you 10 minuets I will be outside the palace gates if you do not make it in 10 minuets then I will leave you here to be captured by the guards" I gave him his mission and jumped out the window. I sat side saddled on Shy and winked at Eric and then when took off. We soared high above the ground but still low enough so that I could see Eric's process.

As I watched my new trainee. I thought of someone a friend from long ago Eric and I could not face The Wicked Three alone non the less travel and stay alive and well past The Great Spirits Gardens. I needed Dennis. Dennis the Wise. Or as I called him Dennis the Flirt. Because he was the biggest flirt I had EVER known. He lived in a village only a weeks traveling away on broom. If Eric made it then he would follow me on perhaps...my greatest adventure of all times.

7 minuets passed I waited above the palace gates patiently. Cloud waited even further above me, he was indeed a good dragon. He had told me of his brother Shade the Dragon of Ashes. Though he was known to be aggressive and a killer. Cloud had said this was not true. He said his cave was in the way we were heading and asked us to stop by and give him a bag of something which I now wore on my back he did not tell me what it was and told me not to peek at it. He said Shade would know what to do with it. I had accepted without questions. Shy quivered with anticipation at the thought of coming out of coming out of retirement with such suddenness. 9 minuets. I frowned with disappointment I was actually cheering for Eric. It seemed as if he was not capable of my tasks though. Rain was still pouring down and soaked me drenching my hair. Thought the thunder had stopped.

Then out of the mist came a flying figure I squinted my eyes and leaned forward mistake. Eric came zooming at me to fast to turn we were about to collide. " Shit. Shy! Up!!" I commanded Shy obediently shot up 4 feet into the sky just as Eric came to a stop where I had been. I glared at him. " Control your broom" I hissed he smiled at me. I tried to speak. Tried to say something snappy. But something about his smile made me lose my train of thought. " You need to..." "Need to..." he winked at me and I growled. " Dammit you're part pixie aren't you??" I scolded pixies had a spell that they could not control l that caused whoever they wanted to lose their thoughts how could I have not seen this?

" Well 1/3 but yeah sorry thought you'd be able to tell..." he said a little bit smart assy. I rolled my eyes. " You did good on your first mission Eric but you still have a lot to learn now let's go before we attract attention I have friend we must visit. and a package to deliver." I explained to him and clicked my tongue and we took off. Into the future that had just layed itself in the hands of me ....and a 16 year old trainee....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

" A LITTLE HELP HERE???" Eric screamed at me over the roaring and howling of the monster that had sprung up and attacked us from he ground lounged on a tree a few branches up. Watching him lazily. I shrugged.

" Eric you have to deal with it yourself now consider it lesson two" I told him and he was thrown backwards. He looked up at me.

" Either that or you are being lazy!!! " he shouted. It had been a week since he had become my apprentice and companion. So far I had made him do most of the work, it was fun. He did well though. He was thrown back against the trunk of my giant tree bed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes tired of waiting. I hopped down from my tree and walked up to the giant snake like beast. If had been a real snake I would not have been able to face it. As i am terrified of snakes any size color or type. " You could have used the spell I taught you a few days ago" I said to Eric who was trying to stand up he looked down like he had just realized something a child could figure out. I looked up at the more worm then serpent monster. " Leave" I stated simply to it. It laughed a weird laugh and lunged at me. I stomped my foot in complaint.

" Lady Opal!!!" Eric shouted as the mouth came around me and took me into the dark cave filled with razor teeth and a terrible oder and slimy tongue. "NO!!!!" I heard Eric cry from the outside.

" This is so disgusting..." I mumbled and sat down on the tongue. " Yo Eric!! Follow Shy!!! I will meet up with you later!!" I yelled back and the monster tried to swallow me I put a cast on him and his wet tongue dried up. " No swallowing for you today" I hissed at the beast.

" Lady Opal.." I hear Eric shout back. I sighed tiredly.

" This is so messed up if I had a copper piece for every time I got eaten by a flippin monster from hell I'd be richer then all The Kings combined." I mumbled aloud. Copper was the highest amount of payment one could get here. The least being platinum coins. I felt the monster roar a ''victory'' howl. Then I felt him launch back into the ground. I moaned. "Dumb animal"

I found myself about 300 feet underground in a tunnel that housed around 1000 different worm creatures. I had been placed in the food chamber ready to be eaten later on. I seemed to be the only one here that was um alive. It was dark and only lit by torches along the walls. I was in the Queens cell meaning im the special platter of the night. I stood up. I was wet in saliva. And the cell was a giant room with a single nest bed in the center and it smelled absolutely dreadful. I held my nose in disgust. "Sick..." I mumbled aloud and looked around, No escape. The only way out was to dig a way out that was the only way in. And without my spell book it was hard trying to memorize the right spell for a quick escape. Then it hit me and a smirk spread across my face.

I brushed myself off and awaited in the dark corner away from plain sight. I had a what I was pretty sure used to be some ones leg bone. I had sharpened it with a stone I had found buried under a foot of hell only knows what. It was now sharpened to a point of a razor. I drove it into the ground which was moist and weak. My guess where the entrance was. It slid into the ground easily and I pushed more it went deeper and deeper. Until I found the break. The bone went from little struggle to absolutely no struggle I lost my balance at the sudden change. The earth fell beneath me in a large circle. I pulled my witch hat on tighter and felt myself in mid air a rush of wind thrust upwards and shot my torn at the ends black and purple dress upwards. I took my hands and forced it down still holding the used bone in my hands. I shut my eyes tightly and resisted the urge to scream.

It felt like ages before I sensed the ground not far below me. I then realized something not so good. I looked down and panicked the ground came closer and closer until I felt the crushing pain start in my ankles and run up my legs to my hips. I couldn't stop it I let out a loud scream and fell to the ground. Tears teasingly danced under my eyelids threatening to spill. "FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" my voice echoed and bounced off the walls all around me in every direction. I sat up using my arms and not moving my legs at all. Then I thought. Oh shit... I heard a loud roar escape through one of the many tunnels around me. I looked around for a hiding spot. I began crawling backwards Dragging my legs with me hissing at every movement. I was close to tears when I felt my back touch the cold dirt walls I hugged my legs to my chest looking down using my black hat to hide my face and make me blend into the shadows better. It felt like my lower body was shrouded in fire. It was so close to unbearable. I held in a million screams and tears within my throat and eyes. I felt the ground shake like an earthquake the bone leaning against the cave wall next to me. I sorted through all the files in my head containing spells and curses cures and poisons. The ground shook I knew the Queen Demon Worm had stopped only 2 feet in front of me. I also knew if I looked up she would see me, Only my black clothing kept me concealed within the darkness. She stopped and a growl emanated from her throat that released that vile smell. I gagged to myself and held my breath praying she did not sense me. The burning raged in my legs still and made it close to impossible to contain my pain.

I found it!!!! " Healing spirit please help me out here Shyla na' Faze dawerl" I whispered as silent as possible. Mistake just as I felt the presence of the spirit that was going to help me the Queen sniffed and hissed in anger as she lashed towards me I looked up and gasped I still could not stand and fight yet! I pushed against the wall more my breathing increased dramatically. I felt hot. And tired. The Queen growled at me creating a wind that burned my nose and mouth. I felt the spirit working its fastest to try and cure me. Millions of medal teeth glinted at me from the dark cave that was the Queens mouth. I gripped the bone next to me. The spirit only needed a little more time time I did not have. It was enough for now. " Fuck off bitch!!!!" I yelled and lunged at the Queen driving the bone into the top of her head. She screamed in agony and blood sprayed put like a faucet splattering me from head to toe. The red liquid stained the ground and the pain from my jump seared through me I held on as the Queen collapsed to the floor blood pouring down her face like a red waterfall.

I was now drenched in the color of life and death, the bone I pulled out violently pulled it from the head it was also painted bright red. I tightened my grip on so much that my hands hurt. The spirit still lingering beside me I could feel it. Began working again in a more hurried pace. As even I could hear the distant sound of more demons rushing towards me in a rampage of revenge. I looked around helplessly. "Please hurry!!" I begged the spirit. During my wait I located my next exit. It was a hidden almost covered and old and worn tunnel. the demons were now only a cave away from me when the spirit finally finished curing me. " Thank you Spirit!!!" I exclaimed and leaped to the ground still wearing fresh blood. " Ta'k halany fa tay I summon the spell of deception and confusment turn my attackers against each other make the, hate one another with a passion stronger then hell and heaven combined" I chanted and a golden halo like ring exploded from my body and made the air ripple. I nodded and dodged into the cave just as the hundreds of demons stormed in for a second they froze then they all looked at one another and roared and began killing. Killing their brethren and family killing their friends and loved ones killing each other until the ground was a carpet of blood and guts. Corpses. Blood fell continuously I winked at them in my secret hiding spot and ventured further into the long forgotten cave of the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

This time it did not feel like ages I knew it had been almost an hour since I had entered this damn tunnel in the demon layer. I had been carving the sharpened bone into a very nice sized scythe. The blood stains however refused to come out I felt very much like a killer stalking her prey, like a panther in the night savannah. I had lost the witch hat as it contained to much of the terrible oder then even I could manage to stand.

It was utterly silent. In a extremely freaky kind of way. My feet ached from walking barefooted and both my arms and legs were alined in cuts and scars. I was covered by dirt. A lot of dirt. I began using the scythe as a walking stick as a result of my exhaustion. Then I spotted it, a stream of green and blue light up ahead pouring out of an exit hopefully. I let out breath and sped up my pace immensely. When I got to the opening I froze in my steps and gasped. "No." I whispered to myself.

Looking into the room before me stuck fear so deep into my heart I felt pained. It was a dark open space. The walls were covered in crystals and gems. Diamonds, Marble, Sapphire, Amethyst, and most importantly Genit. A gem the color of the rainbow depending on the light shining on it. It was the rarest of all treasures in this world. And was insanely hard to find. But what had caught my attention. Was the giant clean cut gem of purple and blue in the middle of it all levitating in mid air. It was so dark I could feel the evilness emanating from it. That still was not all. There was a tall figure. In a black cloak standing before the giant stone that sparkled like a thousand stars. A thousand dark soaked stars. The figure I recognized immediately. Conner of Shadows. A dark powerful and mysterious wizard. Said to be the only one equal to power with me. And in my current state perhaps more powerful. I looked at him in his cloak holding my weapon closer for safety. I decided the only way out was indeed through him. It did however make more sense now why this was such a large colony of demons. He must have been controlling them with this giant crystal.

I stepped out of the shadows and cleared my throat. Conner turned to to me and I saw him smirk from the shade of the hood that was way to big. Yet fit him perfectly. "Conner..." I nodded he pushed his hood down and smiled darkly at me. I avoided looking at him directly though. He had brown semi long hair that was pushed out of his face by some. He was pale and tall. And I could sense he was more powerful then the last time we had met.

" Ahh Opal what a suprize I heard the demons talking of capturing a witch I did not for a second think it was you what brings you to my home" he smiled dangerously. I looked at the crystal.

" I was trying to leave but I changed my mind what is this you are planning with this crystal Conner?:" I demanded. He frowned.

" That is none of your business now be gone the exit is above you" he said and turned to his power stone. I looked up and sure enough was greeted with the sight of a huge gaping hole and I could see the sky. I thought for only a moment that maybe I should go maybe I should listen to him but the my pride caught up with me.

" Tell me what you are doing" I said again in a not so warm tone. He lashed his head back at me.

" I told you to leave do not make me mad Opal I have grown much stronger since out last meeting. I can hurt you and very possibly kill you" he warned with a hiss. I was about to say something when I heard a loud and angry roar. That shook the ground so that I was actually cast aside to the ground. I felt a rush of fear and glanced at Conner he was looking around in confusement. " What is this????" he gasped and another roar erupted from the air. This time he too was pushed to the ground. He growled.

Another roar then in only moment it happened. A hole was forced thorough the far side of the open space and I swallowed my words as I saw what had caused it. A demon. A Latra. A giant red demon that resembled the image of the devil immensely. It had horns deadly as a dragon on a rampage in every imaginable place. It was at least 1000 feet tall, I heard it roar and a stream of fire poured into the air and made me sweat. I shook my head and the beast ran forward I didnt mean to but for some very odd reason I looked at Conner at the same time he had done the same. We locked eyes and I felt myself freeze in place. His eyes were gorgeous green and something strange jolted through my entire body. Then I realized the beat was after me he hissed a hiss that was high pitched and I had to cover my ears but it did not help the noise rang in my ears and through my mind. I cried in pain then he charged at me I did not have time to escape or even dodge the attack. I shielded my self. Then I saw a black wave rush at me I was terrified that it was the end all the emotions going through me at the time turned me paralyzed even my mind I couldnt think or hear or anything besides see.

And what I saw shocked me then and still now. It was Conner he grabbed me up and the beast slammed into the wall behind me I did not say a word I could not even manage words. Then he leaped atop the crystal and stared at the beast. He took the scythe I still head in my hand and gazed at in wader. Then threw it through the air. It was just a whirl of sickening yellow and white. It hit the beast in the back and the Latra screamed a sound so loud I to ended up wailing begging for it to stop Conner still held me and despite the scream still stood undisturbed. The Latra whipped around fire spewing from its eyes. He screeched and jumped at us. I still couldnt move. Conner looked around eagerly then down at the crystal. He looked at me he looked at my eyes and I had no choice but to look at his and he looked shocked and still in awe. He blinked and he looked at the beast. Then just as the Latra crashed into the giant crystal. He jumped into the air with such speed even when I couldnt speak I gasped. I heard the sound of a glass house cracking at every inch. We were still in the air was he levitating???? Then the beast wailed again and the gem gleamed a bright bright blue and purple colors mixed together like a painters art.

Then it broke. That's it. It just broke. Shattered into a trillion fragments of power. Each one as dangerous as the other. We dropped to the ground and Conner rested me on the ground and looked around in fear. The millions and millions of shards flew in all directions. " NO!!!!!" he hollered. But over the sound of glass breaking not even I could hear him and he was right next to me. I blinked. A power surged through my body like a tidal wave and I found myself standing up. Mistake. Biggest mistake I had ever made. As I stood up I was so amazed by all that was going on that I did not hear Conner shut duck. By the time I did it was to late.

My eyes didnt even have enough time to show emotion as a piece of gem throttled at me. It was to fast to move out of its way. I couldnt even react. Then I felt it. It pierced my throat. I felt the blood trickle down my clothing. I felt something then. Something that I knew would lead to nothing but bad. I felt power. I felt magic. I felt immortality. I gasped and a blinding light of blue and black shot out from me in every way. I had to cover my eyes. It was almost painful all the power rushing through me like a speeding dragon in some sort of race. Then I felt renewed. All my tiredness vanished. All my confusion vanished. All my wounds and scars vanished right before my eyes. Conner stared at me wide eyed. Suddnley all the flying shards stopped in mid flight. And all at once shot into the air. Leaving through the opening above us. After they did they launched into every direction. Soon disappearing. Even in my new power I could tell that this was something very very very bad. The Latra had also vanished. Into thin air. Conner and I looked at the spot where the crystal had been. Which was now just an empty space and right on the ground that was under the gem was a circle of glowing light of all colors of the rainbow. As if to add to everything. I felt a pulse in my neck. And I layed eyes upon a sleeping girl. Bundled up in light lieing on the the ground. Conner hissed and growled I glanced at him but he looked away and looked up. " Stay out of this and leave the fragments to me they are mine and you are not taking them from me" he warned and floated in to the air at a speed that was un then disappeared along with everything else. I however had a compulsive urge to move closer to the i did, her features came to play. She had short pixie cut cosmic blue hair and was very pale and wore nothing. She arose slowly stretching like a cat. She yawned and looked like a 11 or 12 year old child. She blinked and rubbed her eyes with her dainty hands. Her eyes is what caught me. They were multi colored. Like the light had been. She looked just like....a....

" Impossible..." I managed and the ringing smoothness of my voice shocked me. She smiled up at me with a bright and true smile.

" Master?" she asked in a voice tat sounded like the flowing of a rive hidden in the woods. I shook my head. " My name is Crystal i have been asleep in this used to be gem for over a century now. Thank you for awaking me I am in your eternal debt. " she explained to me. There was no doubt no other reason but it was impossible they were just myths.

" Are you....a Crystal Fairy?????" I gasped unable to add everything together and get the answer I was looking for. She nodded and stood up and bowed to me.

" Yes Miss Opal I am" she spoke and it took me a second to realize she had just said my name though I had not given it to her yet. " Oh i am sorry Miss Opal the shard embedded in your neck told me your name I did not mean to intrude" she apologized quickly. I shook my head again.

" But they do not exist ''Crystal'' how do I know you are not just a demon attempting to seduce me?" I accused she looked at me strangely and I knew that was such a stupid thing to say it was to obvious that she really was one of the legendary Crystal Fairies. I blinked. " Of course well I have heard the stories many times, very well you may join my other apprentice Eric I assume you can help me locate the other shards we can not let Conner gain them all and with three of us it will be much easier to finish our tasks" I said more to myself then to Crystal. She smiled at me.

" Thank you very much Miss Opal I will do all I can and more to prove myself worthy of your teachings." she started and I cut her off.

" Yeah let's get outta here" I stated and looked up. I grabbed Crystals waist and whistled sharply. A sudden gust of wind like that f a hurricanes whipped through,


End file.
